This invention relates to snare drums and particularly to a control mechanism for varying the pressure applied by the snares of a drum.
In addition to the snares conventionally located beneath the lower or snare head of drums, snares are often fitted beneath the upper or batter head of the drum so as to enhance or modify the tone produced. Such snares, whether on the lower head alone or on both lower and upper heads, are normally secured at their opposite ends to the drum shell so that the shell carries the tension of the snare and can be distorted thereby.
An object of the invention is to provide means for varying the pressure exerted by the snares on the underside of the batter head, in such a way as to vary the tone.
Another object of the invention is to provide means whereby the tone of the snares can be varied or the snares can be moved completely free from engagement with the batter head.
A further object of the invention is to provide means whereby the tension of a snare cannot distort the drum shell.